This invention relates to a device for use in a flush toilet, and in particular to a flush control device for use in a toilet tank.
The purpose of flush control devices is to control the amount of water discharged from a toilet tank during each flushing operation. Obvously, there are circumstances where it is advantageous to control the amount of water dispensed to the toilet bowl during each flushing operation even if only to conserve water. Flush control devices are described, for example in Canadian Patents Nos. 1,035,102 and 1,074,056 both of which issued to Clarence F. Fripp et al on July 25, 1978 and Mar. 25, 1980, respectively. The devices disclosed by the Fripp et al patents are somewhat complicated, and consequently would be expensive to manufacture and install.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantaes of the above-mentioned devices by providing a flush control device for use in a toilet tank which is relatively simple in terms of structure, installation and operation.